the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 118!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 118! 28 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Guys, I think we broke Henry..... Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nah i'm sure he's fine. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago He's fine. It's fine. He's fine. This is fine. It's fine. He is fine. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 2 years ago He's most definetly fine now. XD 3 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Totally 100% fine. 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((chatterghosts)) Decipherer: Oliver's small smile shrank further as he filed his hand through the cabinets for a bowl, but it was no less dim. "Hela is a good name," he murmured thoughtfully. "And- I'm quite always like this. You can, uh, never be too safe, m-hm?" He set aside a few biscuits for himself, then tossing a handful of assorted lettuces into a bowl - he wasn't terribly sure what 'greens' meant, but he was certain he couldn't have been too far off. Turning to face her in full, he offered the bowl with a shaky but affable smile. "There you go." Helen Jekyll: "Ah, perfect." Hela accepted the bowl and shook it slightly, continuing to speak as she glanced over its contents. "Glad you like the name--I choose it myself. As for one's safety..." Humming slightly, she set the bowl aside. "You're right. People are wildly unpredictable. I much prefer the company of, say..." Dropping one hand into her pocket, she pulled out the young, solid black bunny, and set him into the bowl. "...rabbits?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Of all the thing he'd expected her to procure from her pocket, a bunny was not among them. He was pleasantly surprised, if a little confused. Why did she have a bunny with her while she was getting-- Oh. A smile split his face, honest and relieved. "What a dear companion to have on hand." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Isn't he just?" Her voice held a wealth of warm pride and affection, and she reached to stroke the kit as it snuffled about, expression softening. "I... haven't thought of a name yet. Just been calling him lepus." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sounds fitting," he said with a gentle laugh. After moments more of eyeing the rabbit curiously, he gave a wave of his hand toward it, tentatively asking, "May I pet him? I- er, don't feel obligated to say yes, of course." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited Hela stiffened at the gesture, positioning herself between him and her pet without a second thought. Silence, only broken by the sounds of the rabbit munching contently. “I don’t let people touch him,” She finally answered, regarding Oliver somewhat warily. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver gave an even nod of his head, his expression almost immediately regretful and apologetic. "I understand, uh- s-sorry." Making friends? a cold voice cooed from within his mind. He would have leapt out of his skin, were it not for Hela's company - thankfully, the only tell in his figure was a momentary rigidness. Elias' presence was not unwelcome, though, merely a...rather jarring surprise. He cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness that had settled around them. "I'll get going, then." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago She blinked at the farewell, her guarded expression falling away to reveal a slight puzzlement, the Hyde relaxed once more. "But you haven't even eaten anything yet..." Amusement shone briefly behind her eyes. Did she really make this Lodger so nervous that he didn't remember what he came for? 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh- well, I was just going to take my plate --" He gave a brief, embarrassed flap of his hands. You're embarrassing yourself. Just speak to her as I am to you. Firstly, I'm well aware. Secondly, that is a horrible, horrible idea. "Nevermind." A small shake of his head. "So, er, have you stayed at the Society long?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited Ah, he wanted to eat elsewhere... She realized, mentally chuckling at his fumbled response. Well, I guess he’s staying now. “Half of my lifetime, actually... So it’s felt rather long,” answered Hela with a shrug. “Wasn’t my choice, though.” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ... "I understand that," Oliver said with the quietest of laughs. "I'm not sure I would still be here if given the option... good people here, but I don't feel as if I quite fit in with the bunch." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Heh, you're telling me." She flashed him a grin. "I bet a third of them still want my head, after what I'd done when I found I couldn't leave..." Giving a rather pleased hum, her gaze dropped down and to the side, the grin softening. "Ah, the good old days..." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ... Oliver, what is her name? What? His once-pleased expression gave way to confusion. "How do you mean?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago She looked back up to him, seeming delighted he asked. "A few years ago, when I first turned up, I decided to introduce myself to a handful of the Lodgers..." Her grin became crooked. "And a few of the encounters turned rather...messy." "Of course, the whole thing ended with me nearly dying...twice?" She shrugged. "Wasn't my best day, I guess." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Messy," he echoed thoughtfully. "In what way?" Oliver, what is her name? What's wrong? Tell me her goddamn name! Christ, it's Hela! What is wrong with you? There were several moments of silence in Oliver's mind, then a dangerously slow, You need to leave. Now. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Some failed murder attempts and a ruined jacket sort of messy... Not that the jacket should be all that important, in the scheme of things, but I absolutely loathe the man who wore it." Behind her, there was a solid thumping sound and then she felt a nudge on her back. Turning, she smiled fondly at the black kit that had escaped his bowl and was now staring expectantly at her, gently scooping him up to rest against her chest. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver felt a brick of dread settle itself deep in his stomach, though it thankfully didn't show on his face. "That...does sound messy, yes," he said slowly. You need to leave. I've heard hideous stories about her. She's dangerous. A pause. 'Attempted.' ...what? 'Attempted', she said. She didn't succeed. Th- that's not the point. How dangerous could she possibly be? We're in a public space. She has a bunny, Elias, she's hardly frightening. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago Scratching the rabbit behind its ears, she chuckled slightly. "Well, it probably won't happen again... I'm on a sort of probation, though... Wouldn't pull another stunt like that anyways. The aftermath wasn't pleasant for anyone." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I won't just let you sit here and endanger my body. I can do whatever I damn well please! Just as that line of thought had died off, Oliver's mind was filled with a shrill uproar, a series of beeps, intense and unforgiving. The deafening sound seeped into every part of his mind, and his hands flew to cup his ears; he let out a long, drawn-out, pained whine. "Stop it!" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Jasper Jekyll, you're up!)) Jasper Jekyll: Kind of hard to ignore these stitches cupcake, the guy just about gutted you like a fish. ( She sighs and pauses, looking up. ) You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, and it's not going to be because of me. Helen Jekyll: She whimpered weakly and shut her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'm s-sorry... I-I j-just w-want t-this n-nightmare t-to e-end..." Catt Hatter: "It will, but you have to rest first okay? You can't get better if you don't rest." 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ( She grunts, returning to her intricate threadwork. ) And you can't rest unless you heal, so hold still. ( Minutes pass in silence before the clink of a pin dropping can be heard. ) I'm done. You're on bedrest now so have the orderlies grab your sustenance. If I hear once that you got up between now and the next month and a half, I will personally go in and repair the damage- WITHOUT anesthesia. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Let's hope me internet stays on for good this time! I am back, at least in till they shut off my internet again. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Welcome back Dreamerkat! Good to see you. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Thank you so much! 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy